Love's First Piercing Ray
by KestralLove
Summary: Solaire happens upon The Firekeeper of Firelink Shrine for the first time, and in her he finds both love, and a new resolution to complete his quest, and to save his new found lover. This is a story of romance, of loneliness and love despite imperfection, it is a story of sex and lust, and as such contains detailed description of sex, and is rate MA.


When Solaire first happened upon the shrine, he did not know the story of The Firekeeper, of her imprisonment or condition. He had always been a good and righteous man, but even among the most righteous there are needs. He was no exception, and around the shrine he searched for a quiet place to relieve himself. As such, he quickly found the stairs leading down to the edge that overlooked the chasm below, and resolved that were he to do his business here, there would be no mess as it would simply fall into the abyss. He quietly, as to not alert any of the travelers who made there home at the shrine, pulled his member from the folds of his armor. He was already fully erect, as it had been many months since he had felt the touch of another, and his constipation with that fact grew daily. As he revealed himself, however, a subtle gasp came from behind him. He turned, horrified that one would see him in such a state, to find the The Firekeeper locked behind her bars, red cheeked and eyes locked on him.

There was a calm in the air, he was frozen and did not know how to respond. The Firekeeper, who unbeknownst to Solaire was both mute and starved for physical attention, slowly moved her hand to her mouth, pointing towards her lips. It was an invitation. It took the man a moment to realize her intention, and somewhat ashamedly he did walk over to her, and stood close to the bars, waiting for her to make a move. Despite the invitation he was surprised when she look his blade into her hands, massaged it and pulled him to the bars, his cock to her lips. She took it in a single motion, the entire length, and it was only then that he realized she had no tongue. It was a strange sensation, one he had never pleasured before, and yet it made him melt. His legs shook, but the hardened warrior did not falter. Solaire caressed her gentle cheek as he slid his sword down her tongueless throat, and moaned in relief, but quietly so as to not alert the others.

She worked hard to pleasure him, and through the thick cloth of her attire her fingers pressed against her most sensitive places, she moaned with him, sending gentle vibrations through his blade and up his spine. He shivered, and had her mouth not have been so busy, she would have given him a bashful smile. Her eyes were up, on him, on his helmet and his body. She was watching how he moved, how his chest came in and went as he gasped, how his hands wandered between the bars and the back of her head, and she listened to his sounds, to his soft thank yous, and the sounds of breath coming and going, sporadically. She was completely engrossed in his being, and all her senses tingled with something new, things she had never felt or smelt, but things that filled her with such incredible warmth, it was as if the sun was permeating every aspect of her being, filling her to the brim with something indescribable.

He orgasmed, and his juices were thick, bursting out of him in spurts. The feeling of the substance in her mouth brought about a new height of pleasure, and she refrained from swallowing, instead holding it in so that she may feel it for a few moments longer. When he pulled away she gave him a tight-lipped smile, and in response he removed his helmet to reveal the image of a beautiful man with a strong jaw and golden hair that shimmered like the rays of sunlight that would only rarely breach the confines of her little cell. Again, he took her cheek in his hand, though now he looked her in the eye, and he returned her smile, including all the love that was held therein.

She, however, was not finished. She broke eye contact for only a moment to look down at her garb, and unfolded the thick wrapping of her robes, revealing just her lower body. He was stunned. Frantically, his eyes raced up and down her legs, they were not clean shaven, and neither were her nethers, but they were slender and a snowy pale, and suddenly he felt as though he might rip the bars from her cage and ravage her absolutely. He, however, did not have the strength to do so, and instead of he gripped tightly at the bars, watching as her fingers roamed to the space between her legs, how they poked and rubbed at the place of dreams, and how she openly spread herself for his enjoyment. It was a show, but to him it was more. It was weakness, intimacy, something sweet and sinful that could only ever be truly righteous.

She made few sounds, short gasps, and quiet moans made all the quieter by her condition. Still, he heard them, his ears were sharp and just as his eyes and nose lavished in what they were presented, his ears were just the same. His skin felt almost remorseful, like a friend that had been abandoned by the group. Still, it would not have to wait long to feel her again. She was, at that time, laying on her back, eyes watching him and imagining him as she touched herself, pleasured herself. Some unknown number of eon-long seconds passed and his cock stood up again, this time even more furiously lusty than before. She grinned and finally swallowed the gift she had been savoring, then stood, and brought her body close to the bars. As she moved, lifted herself up, the robes that had come so loose fell finally to the ground, revealing everything to Solaire, showing him what might as well have been the whole world.

Her body was flawed, with torturous scars everywhere, and a stomach so gaunt it was heart breaking. Her breasts, while they may had been supple at one time or another, were not so anymore. Still, she revealed herself to him, and he loved it, he loved every slight and mistake upon her skin, and somewhere in the back of his mind, far away from the lust that pierced their actions, he resolved to help her in some way, to feed her, to give to her whatever she may need. Now, only inches away, the divide between them felt like a mile-wide abyss, yet their arms reach across that abyss and they embraced, their lips meeting, her arms around his neck, his around her waste. As quickly as they could, and with many an awkward motion, they stripped Solaire's armor from his body, revealed his warrior's chest, arms, legs, he was musclebound, and her body felt weak at the sight. They broke apart for only an instant to observe one another entirely. When she looked upon him she saw the light of the gods streaming down, engrossing him, and showering him with beauty, she saw him, a hero. When he looked upon her he saw her in the dark, covered in dirt, flawed and broken by a life of pain, beautiful and sad, he saw her, a maiden who he might dedicate himself to. Then, as quickly as they had pulled apart they came together again, their hands wandered and their lips mingled, it was an enticing exchange, one that both of them had become entirely addicted to.

Solaire's cock made its way through the bars and between The Firekeeper's legs, it was impossible, at this angle, for him to enter her, but still the feeling of the other sent shivers up and down both of them, they moaned together as their most sensitive skins touched. She slipped her hand between them, took his sword by its handle, and pushed it against her clitoris, rubbing both its tip and length over the entirety of her sheath. She desperately wanted him inside of her, she wanted to feel how he twitched not just with her skin but with her soaking insides, it was a feeling that she would die for. Solaire, who had been groping are her chest and dreaming of a world without cells, where he could take her entirely, seemed to be in a daze of sex. The Firekeeper pulled away from him again, and Solaire had a face of dumbfoundedness, his eyes were questioning her, worried, but she only gave him that tight-lipped smile, this time with a little blush, and turned her back to him, his cock still in her hands, and arched her back, putting her hind against the bars.

He knew immediately what must be done, took himself in his own hand, and navigated to her entrance. His breath was shaking, he was alarmingly nervous, though his intent could not be stopped now. He started slowly, naturally, pushing his member into her honeypot, and she gasped at his girth. By the time his entire length has been consumed by her lusting body, she had reached back and taken hold of the bars for no other reason than to support her waning strength. With both hands he took her hips and squeezed, it was the firm grip of a seasoned warrior, so strong that it pulled at her skin and hurt her, though at the feeling of the pain she only moaned again, more deeply, as though she had discovered some new pleasure. His movements were slow at first, too slow. It was in his mind to be cautious of his strength, he did not want to break her or ruin their encounter. This, of course, was so incredibly frustrating for The Firekeeper that she pulled away from the bars, but not so far away as for him to slip out, and then pushed back as hard as she could, and they both let out the slightest, muddled screams. The pleasure of the motion was intense, more so than either had ever felt.

Solaire, being both observant and obedient, understood her plight and replied in kind: He sped up his movements, made his hips thrust with power, he took hold of her body and the power flowed through her, every thrust sent a wave through, not just of pleasure, but of literal force; she had underestimated his strength, and felt as though his overwhelming body might force her to the ground. She imagined him using such force to break the bars, to throw her down and to subject her to the pains and intensities of his way, to force himself upon her and to be take her consent and turn it into a muttering, pitiful begging. This image only gave way to more intensity, and the heat between them grew so intense that it seemed it might just melt the cold dividing steel. The two of them lavished in this crude pleasure for as long as they could, The Firekeeper moved her arms to the man's chest, gripping at him so that she might hold herself up for just long enough, and Solaire groped again at her chest, lust overcoming him, and he could only imagine running his lips over her body, chest and under regions, and in her mind The Firekeeper wished she could beg him for more, to pull her hair, to break her feeble body. Still, what she was given was more than enough, and their bodies began to reach the summit of their climax.

Solaire, with all his energy and vigor, pushed hard as though his blade were slaying a beast, and she muffled her screams from the pain and pleasure, she had want to move her hips with his thrusts but could not find the strength, and found herself soon supported by his arms entirely; he had wrapped his hands around her hips and chest, and pulled her back to the bars, it was an awkward and somewhat uncomfortable position for the both of them, and yet neither had the mind to adjust. The immensity of the waves that rippled through them, it was simply too much for either to consider their position. In other words, it was a case of whatever works, works. Solaire slammed his hips against the bars, leaving two long parallel bruises on his groin, and The Firekeeper let out all the most lustful sounds a woman with no tongue could, she had lost all control and wanted only for his soul to fill her body in all its white, sticky essence. Her wish was granted, as with one final thrust and all his strength, Solaire orgasmed completely, into her and filling her with the motions of his twitching cock, she reveled in the feeling, and as his twitching continued she snaked a hand to her crotch and rubbed intensely at her clitoris, and beyond. Her body shook, she was leaning forward, still supported only by his strength, and she lost all control, completely losing her mind and allowing all her lusts to take over, forcing herself to her own transcendental orgasm. Solaire watched his lover as she lost her mind, and kissed her back, the nape of her neck. He had mostly regained his thoughtfulness, and enjoyed the sight she was presenting him with. It, however, was not enjoyable for lust or pleasure, as these things had drained out of his body and into hers, it was enjoyable for its weakness, its intimacy; it was as though he was shown a secret that few rare people might ever see, a secret of lovers. Her body stiffened as it came to fruition, and then went limp.

The two of them sank together to the ground, and embraced through the bars, not totally comfortable but comfortable enough to not let go. Deep inside her, a fear began to grow, and The Firekeeper thought that the encounter would end soon. She then wondered if this would be the only time in her life she would feel the presence of another, his touch and his intimacy. She wished, in that moment, only for him to never leave her side. This, however, was not the fate of the two lovers, though neither was it their fate to be parted eternally.

Solaire took her cheek in his palm, he looked her in the eye, and with a stoic oath he promised, "My dear, I wish only to free you from this cage so that we may elope endlessly, and be rid of this land, but I have not the strength. I will find it, the power to break you from this prison, and I will return. I swear on all my honor, I will find my own sun so that I may free my own love." His words were sweet and their lips embraced, they had each found a love, and all The Firekeeper's fears were washed away. Still, they stayed together for hours until it was time for Solaire to commence once again on his journey. Their time spent together was the best either had ever had, and they were completely and totally dedicated, one to the other. It felt as though they had been together for eons, though as it came time for the man to leave, those eons seemed to become only seconds. Still, as she watched him, clad in that glorious, incandescent armor, walk away, she could feel both remorse, and hope. Remorse at their separation, and hope that sprung from her trust, her trust that he would absolutely return and save her from the vile cell that stood between them. Solaire's thoughts were much the same, as he felt heartbroken at the aspect of leaving her, but was also emboldened by the excitement of seeing her again.

She had given him a small token, a brown bit of cloth torn from her garb, all covered in soot and dirt; he took it and tucked it into a fold in his armor just beneath his neck, to forever stay close to his heart. _I will find a sun, my love, and I will return,_ his thoughts were golden as the rays of the gods, and he set out with conviction, resolve. There was no doubt, he would break the bindings of fate and create a world where he and she could live together, eternally.

The End.


End file.
